Network security systems may be utilized to enhance the security and/or the performance of a computing network. For example, a network security system may block traffic that is seeking resolution of a domain name, such as those reportedly involved in a malicious activity. Malicious activities can include distributed denial of service attacks or sending spam, for example, among others.